Lyra Morcott and the Giant
by RogueLavender
Summary: Lyra is an OC character that is placed in the world of Harry Potter where she is in her 5th year at the same time as the trio. Slash later on is a possibility. John Watson/OC


Hello! I'm uploading this story. Finally. I'm quite happy with myself for even getting this far. By the way, I set it as BBC's Sherlock because those are the characters I based them around rather than Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's.

I do not own any of these characters nor settings except for Lyra and Rose. Oh yeah and sorry if I go on for a bit about the obvious, I don't know how much you guys know.

The train pulled into the Hogwarts Station and a young girl; Lyra Morcott stepped out onto the platform. The platform was bustling. As a fifth year, she tended to stand out amongst the smaller first and second years. Another fifth year girl waved towards her and Lyra phased out of her day dream, smiled and waved back towards her friend. The fifth years were called and they headed towards the carriages.  
>Some of the first years pointed towards the carriages; 'The carts that pulled themselves' but they had been told that they were actually pulled by a creature called Thestralls and that you could only see them once you had seen someone die.<p>

Lyra was rather happy that she couldn't see them because she would rather not see anyone die. Thoughts began to tumble through her head like a water wheel until it just became a jumbled mess. Before she knew it, Lyra was climbing off the carriage and walking into the school. Lyra sat down in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table, opposite her friend and smiled. Rose was flirting with some of the Griffindor boys. The new first years began to file in, tittering amongst themselves. Lyra pulled Rose back to her seat and brought her back to her, as the teachers called her, 'sensible' self.  
>Now the school was sat down, Lyra's eyes scanned the tables of Griffindor table and spotted the famous trio. Harry Potter in the middle and the others either side. With the Ministry propaganda about him being mad and Dumbledore being old she just started to ignore the papers because it was all blatant slander.<br>Especially when they postponed telling the public about Sirius Black and his escape. As the hat called out the last name and the new first years had all sat down, Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech then summoned the food. A small cheer rose from the school and chatter rose again. Lyra looked towards the Griffindor table again and her eyes dropped on another fifth year boy, John Watson. He kept to himself other than in things he liked such as potions and herbology. He had private lessons with Madame Pomphrey and you'd often see him in the Hospital wing, helping her by assisting the students with minor injuries.  
>A slap on the arm from Rose brought her back into her body as she turned to Rose."I dunno why you look at 'im like that, he's nothing special and if you wanted someone to fantasize over you could at someone that's not an utter wuss."Lyra blushed slightly but then scowled at her. "Just because you don't know him enough to know what he's like."Some of the boy's around John nudged him and pointed towards Lyra. She swiftly turned away from them so they wouldn't see she'd been staring.<p>

From the other end of the hall a range of curses came from two Slytherin boys, a few heads turned towards the spectacle, the two arguing were brothers, such alike in face but completely different in stature. The elder had a glint of green on his chest, a head boy badge. A short, well trimmed, bowl of curly hair rested on top of his head. A rounded but slim face.  
>The other's was a mass of dark black curls, rested on a porcelain tinted face with raised cheek bones. His eyes were surrounded by dark rings and his lips a shade of thinner boy seemed to be getting a lecture; "You have no idea how much effort goes into my levels of power,""You mean brib-"<br>"Shut up Sherlock. I would have no problems if you knew how to behave in a social situation without picking every single observation and telling them about it in the most down-putting way."I merely observe. I can also observe that your diet: It isn't working."The younger boy stood up and stormed off in the most composed manner he could muster, leaving the elder, surrounded by his laughing peers, to push away his plate of food and then mutter something to a boy opposite. The boy forced a laugh that had not convinced him in the slightest.

As the feast gently fell to a close, the last of the students slowly began for their rooms. Both Lyra and Rose were two of the older students and didn't seem to get as much of a lecture if they hadn't made it back to their dormitories in time and were out of bed after hours.  
>Not long after the two Ravenclaw students had returned to their beds, the sound of the school's chatter quietened to a slight murmur and the late summer breezes whispered through the parapets.<p>

As the days flowed on, from the bright mornings to the warm evenings, the weeks grew colder, classes became more intense and a more paced tone hovered above each of their lessons, keeping them in place.  
>The Holmes' brothers arguments became periodical and always had a similar topic; related to home life or general bickering.<p>

During one of her mixed house potions lessons, a new student, Jim Moriarty had been put onto her table.  
>The most of the class, with few exceptions, had gone quieter in fear. The only people who continued to talk while they worked were John, Lyra and Rose. Every so often, a loud laugh came from the table on which most of the Griffindor boys sat. They would frequently move so that Lyra was in their line of sight.<br>Lyra felt a warmth come into her cheeks as soon as John turned to look at her. Their eyes met and she turned quickly back to her potion. It had begun to billow black smoke. The smoke rose in a thick layer and students began to splutter to themselves.  
>The loud bang of a book being dropped onto the table shocked her to react. Professor Snape was standing next to his desk and stared at her through his dark curtains of hair.<br>'Due to Lyra Morcott's incompetence, the classroom must be evacuated. You will all be graded on this as if you have not attempted and will class as a fail. If you would congratulate Miss Morcott on your way out.'  
>The students walked out in anger, a crowd gathered at the door. A couple of the Slytherin students pushed her out of the queue and into some equipment on a shelf, causing it to clatter and bang. When she finally got out of the classroom, the new student, Jim grasped her by the collar and pulled her to the wall. Uttering foul words that came through shining teeth: 'Don't do it again. But it's not your fault if your mud-blood keeps you stupid.' Upon dropping her, she fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. He strode off into the shadows of the dungeons. She felt wave of resentment and horror sweep over her and settle in her mind, obscuring everything. No-one but Rose knew about her parentage. She sat cold and alone in the dungeon hall way when a tear dropped onto her cheek. She stood, swung on her bag and walked quickly with her head down, out of the dungeons. Her eyes were directed to her feet when she began to walk down the corridor outside the library. Suddenly she walked into someone and she fell backwards, dropping all her books. She pulled away the hair covering her eyes and there stood John Watson. Lyra saw perfection in human form. It didn't matter what flaws he had in her opinion. However John wasn't sure what he saw. The girl was clever, she wasn't unattractive, just he wouldn't have considered her. Even though he thought he didn't love her, he found himself unable to form words.<br>'I-I-I'm sorry. L-let me help you.' What was this? She thought, The famously brave John Watson, nervous? Lyra wiped the damp from her eyes. She collected the spilled book, muttered an apology and walked away quickly. She couldn't let him see her in tears.

He started to run after her. He moved in front of her and stopped her from walking on. In the kindest voice he could muster, 'Hey-hey, what's wrong?' He whispered.'If it's about potions, no-one cares you know? Most of us have high enough grades for it not to matter.' John felt as if he was towering over her so stood back. 'Even so, do you really think he'd mark his classes down and lower the grades of the class, lowering his report?' She gathered a smile and nodded. Pushed past him and up the stairs to her common room. John stood there for a moment, his mind was made up, then he walked away.

Later that night in the common room, Rose approached her. The seat next to her was unoccupied so flumped down in it. 'You know no-one cares about what happened in potions?'  
>'I know,' she muttered. 'John told me' Rose's eyes widened, then relaxed as she grinned. 'So when are we to expect the happy news?' Lyra pushed her in the shoulder. 'I left him there. I think he might even like me.'<p> 


End file.
